villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Awful Alvin
Awful Alvin is one of the main antagonists of the animated series LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures. He is one of LarryBoy's dangerous enemies. Alvin considers himself the "most awful mind of all time" possibly because of his name, and tries to prove it by creating evil schemes, inventions, and minions, which included: The Angry Eyebrows, the Over-Easy-Egg-Ray, and his fake and silent sidekick named Lampy. Alvin is known for his signature "Villainous Dance of Villainy" and evil laugh, which he sometime uses randomly. Alvin was being hyperactive when he was being evil. He was voiced by . Biography Alvin lives in an underground lair beneath the memorial statue of Sir Lester Bumbly, using the statue's monocle as a telescope to spy on Bumblyburg. He lives with his henchman Lampy. Together, they tried to find ways to defeat Larry-Boy and take over Bumblyburg. His master plan was to unleash his armada of Angry Eyebrows to make the citizens of Bumblyburg go mad. Things go well until Larry-Boy tries to stop his dastardly deeds, and decides make him angry and still the eyebrows on him. But this fails, and commands his armada to destroy the plunger head hero. Appearance Awful Alvin is a scallion with bushy dark olive green eyebrows, green hair and fangs. He wears a high-collared Dracula-type cape, a purple vest with belt. He also wears a monocle on his right eye, which enlarges one of his eyes and gives him a crazed appearance. Gallery IMG 1888.PNG|Creepy Face IMG 1887.PNG|Adorable Face IMG 5561.PNG|''You'll never remove my angry eyebrows with your youthless gadgets'' IMG 5563.PNG|''As long as the citizens of Bumblyburg holding on to their anger'' IMG 5565.PNG|''My angry eyebrows stays put!'' IMG 5764.PNG|''If someone holds on to their anger, refusing to let go of it.'' IMG 5763.PNG|''My eyebrows can attach to their forehead!'' IMG 5555.PNG|''And once they do, that someone will be doomed to hold on to their anger... FOREVER!'' IMG 5660.PNG|Awful Alvin with Lampy Awful Alvin.png IMG 5587.PNG|''No, not me, not ME!'' IMG 5632.PNG|''Go Lampy! Go Lampy!'' IMG 5643.PNG|''I can feel another villany dance coming on!'' IMG 5670.PNG|''Dance with me Lampy!'' IMG5829.PNG|"What?!" IMG 6121.JPG|Concept Art Trivia *According to various crew members, Awful Alvin was originally a Avocado. However, they changed him to a scallion because they did not feel like an avocado had enough feeling to it (plus, they cannot dance). **Tom Brancroft also stated he was also gonna be an artichoke. *In some promo shots, he had the monocle on his right eye. *According to the story treatment, he was gonna be a Lex Luthor type of villain with an Igor type of assistant. He was also getting revenge at LarryBoy for locking him up many years ago. This might explain why he states "My revenge is complete" in the episode. *In one of the original postponed covers, he was originally have two henchmen before they stick with Lampy. Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:Archenemy Category:Parody/Homage Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Genderless Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Food Category:Dimwits Category:Big Bads Category:Hegemony Category:Comic Relief Category:Evil Creator Category:Tyrants